Disposable absorbent products, such as diapers and sanitary napkins, with a topsheet comprising a lotion are known in the art, for example to deliver skin benefits to the skin of the wearer. In recent years the focus has been to deliver lotions to sanitary napkins and diapers that provide extra skin benefits, for example by addition of botanical ingredients or pharmaceutical ingredients to the lotions. Lotions of various types are known to provide various skin benefits, such as prevention or treatment of diaper rash. These lotions can be applied to the topsheet of absorbent articles, and can be transferred to the skin of the wearer during use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,025 to Roe et al., WO 97/05908, WO 97/05909 and US 2006/140924 describe absorbent articles having lotioned topsheets for reducing adherence of BM to the skin, wherein the lotion compositions are primarily hydrophobic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,148 to Duncan et al. teaches a diaper comprising a hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheet wherein a portion of the topsheet is coated with a discontinuous film of oleaginous material. However, in diapers disclosed in the Duncan et al. reference and other diapers treated with hydrophobic lotions, the hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheets are relatively slow in promoting transfer of urine to the underlying absorbent cores.
However, there is an unmet need to provide absorbent articles to be worn by a wearer, such as diapers, sanitary napkins and the like, with some means to reduce the adherence of feces or menses to the skin. It is further desirable that removal of any feces or menses is improved after use of the article. Also, desired fluid acquisition and distribution properties should be maintained and wearer comfort should be ensured.
It has been found that when hydrophilic lotion compositions are provided, a reduction of the adherences of bodily exudates to the skin of the wearer can be achieved.
Furthermore, the inventors have now found that, unlike with the hydrophobic lotions of the prior art mentioned above, when a hydrophilic lotion composition is coloured by addition of a colouring agent, and applied on a surface of the absorbents article that may receive bodily exudates, the colouring agent migrates into the article upon such contact, e.g. wetting by BM, urine, blood. This may provide a signal to the user or care taker that the article may need changing. It may also provide a signal that the lotion composition is transferred to the skin.